Frío sin ti
by Lucysd
Summary: Akane cocina unas galletas que son rechazadas por toda su familia. Se marchará enfadada y Ranma tendrá que ir tras ella.


Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

____________________________________________________________

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FRÍO SIN TI ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escrito por Lucy chan

Era una tarde fría, muy fría, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de espesas nubes grisáceas, tan densas que parecía que podrían cortarse con un cuchillo.

Una pequeña estufa eléctrica se encontraba situada en una esquina del salón de la casa de los Tendo y Soun se acurrucaba junto a ella. La mesa estaba ocupada por Genma, que hacía todo lo posible por cobijarse bajo el edredón que la cubría pues justo de bajo se hallaba un brasero que hacía las delicias para una fría tarde como aquella.

Ranma leía una revista con los pues bajo la mesa y tomaba una taza de té caliente junto con Kasumi, que cosía unos calcetines.

Todo era tranquilidad en esos momentos, solo interrumpido por el leve tic tac del reloj…

- ¡¡¡Heyyyyy!!!!!! - exclamó Akane eufórica irrumpiendo en el salón y escondiendo algo tras las manos. Todos se giraron.

La muchacha tenía en su rostro una expresión de tal felicidad, su boca se abría de manera desmesurada dejando escapar una leve risita y en sus ojos miles de lucecitas brillaban. Así que solo podría significar una cosa…

- He hecho galletas!! - musitó muy alegremente sosteniendo un plato con extrañas formas que no parecían en absoluto lo que ella decía.

Toda la familia pegó un salto y en su cara apareció una expresión de terror, la cocina de Akane cada vez era peor (cuando por lógica tendría que ser al contrario ya que dicen que con la experiencia se aprende) y el solo hecho de ver aquellas "galletas" les producía a todos un dolor de estómago horrible.

La menor de los Tendo extendió sus brazos y colocó el plato encima de la mesa. Se sentó al lado de su prometido y esperó a que alguien las probara.

La familia miró con detenimiento en plato y Kasumi se levantó apresuradamente.

- Olvidaba que tenía que recoger la ropa! - dijo apresuradamente dejando la labor en el suelo.

Cuando Ranma, Soun y Genma se levantaron apresuradamente, Akane los detuvo tomándolos de las camisas.

- Ah no! - dijo ella con enfado.- No os escaparéis esta vez.

- Y por qué a Kasumi no le dices nada? - murmuró el joven de la trenza.

- Ella tiene cosas que hacer.

- Yo también! Más que probar esas estúpidas galletas o lo que sea!

- Me han costado mucho de hacer y he seguido las instrucciones del libro.

La chica los agarró con firmeza y les obligó a comer una. Unos segundos después las caras de las victimas comenzaron a ponerse de un tono azul verdoso. Tuvieron que vomitarlas ya que el sabor era tan horrible que eran totalmente incomibles.

- Hija mía.- interrumpió Soun recuperando la normalidad.- Quizás lo mejor sería que no cocinaras más.

Akane paró en seco y la expresión de su rostro se volvió a incógnita.

- Por que? - preguntó intrigada.

- No se como podría decírtelo… - continuó el hombre un poco aturdido.

- Lo que quiere decir tu padre… - continuó Genma.- … es que tu cocina no es que sea excelente y nosotros no somos conejillos de indias para experimental. Intenta comprenderlo, Akane.

- Claramente.- interrumpió Ranma.- Que cocinas de pena y que no queremos volver a probar tu estúpida comida que hace que enfermemos cada vez que la probamos.

Todos la miraron con aire un tanto serio. A la muchacha siempre le habían dicho, sobretodo su prometido, que su cocina no era muy buena, precisamente; pero en ese momento al ver a su padre tan serio, como nunca en mucho tiempo, le afectó bastante. Se había dado cuenta de que no era buena, que no valía para eso y sus ojos comenzaron a empeñarse de lágrimas. Al notar esto se giró apresuradamente para evitar que la vieran y en tono firme dijo:

- Me voy a dar una vuelta… ya volveré… - y se alejó corriendo.

- Creo que hemos metido la pata… - dijo Soun un poco arrepentido.

- Pobre Akane… - continuó Genma.

- Ranma!! - exclamaron ambos adultos señalando al joven.- ¡¡Es tu deber ir a por ella y consolarla!!

- Yoooo??? - gritó entre sorprendido e indignado.- ¿Por qué tendrái que ir yo?

- Tú eres su prometido!! - le amenazaron.

- ¿Y si me niego?

El aura maléfica del cabeza de los Tendo que le convertía en un terrible monstruo de lengua larga brotó hasta posarse, con su característico tono siniestro encima del chico.

- Vale, vale!! - gritó el muchacho. Esa táctica de su "suegro" siempre funcionaba, pues le producía verdadero terror.

Salió a toda prisa de la vivienda y ya en la calle miró a ambos lados para ver si veía a la chica, no tardó demasiado en localizarla; se hallaba a unos 50 metros de distancia, caminando cabizbaja y a paso lento.

Ranma comenzó a seguirla, pues sabía de sobra que ella no estaría de humor, además que no quería que las cosas acabaran peor, lo que no acababa de comprender es por qué se había puesto de esa manera si siempre le decían lo mismo cuando cocinaba.

El chico se escondía tras las farolas y postes de la luz de la calle observando a su prometida, en silencio. Ella caminaba a paso bastante pausado, como si analizara cada paso, con la vista al suelo y suspirando cada cierto tiempo.

- A nadie le importa… susurró tristemente. El joven no comprendió esas palabras.

Sus pasos sin rumbo la condujeron a la parte ancha del canal, donde había un espacio de tierra bastante grande, cubierto de hierba. Ranma solía ir a entrenarse allí a veces. Akane bajó la empinada rampa de cemento y se situó sobre la hierba; a continuación se sentó con las piernas dobladas, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

Ranma se quedó observándola desde arriba, se la veía bastante deprimida, pero le extrañaba que fuera solamente por la discusión de las galletas. Recordó que una vez tuvieron un gran enfado por su culpa, él destrozó sin querer un pastel que ella había preparado para celebrar los 2 años que los Saotome se instalaron en casa de los Tendo.

Pasó el tiempo y la tarde cada vez avanzaba más, pero Akane allí seguía, sentada e inmóvil mirando a un punto indefinido. Habían pasado ya casi dos horas y el chico no aguantaba más.

Bajó la rampa que conducía hasta la hierba y se situó detrás de su prometida.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así? .- preguntó él.

- ¿Acaso has estado siguiéndome? - respondió sin girarse.

El chico torció su labio.

- Soun me envió a por ti…

Ella no respondió.

- Vámos Akane! - exclamó el joven de la trenza.- ¿Te pones así por unas tontas galletas?

- Tu no lo entiendes… - musitó tristemente.- No tienes ni idea…

El muchacho giró alrededor de ella y se sentó a su lado. Por primera vez le vio el rostro la expresión era tan sumamente triste que parecía que la habían abandonado. Sus ojos estaban semi empañados y un poco enrojecidos, parecía ser, por esas marcas, que había estado llorando.

- Akane… - susurró él un poco preocupado.- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

- Nada que te importe.- respondió volviendo su cara.

- Si me importa! - dijo firmemente.

- ¡Si fuera así no te comportarías conmigo como lo haces! - gritó al borde del llanto perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estamos volviendo al tema de las galletas? Valeeeeeee… lo siento!! ¿Contenta?

- No es eso, estúpido!!! - gritó con rabia mirando con furia a los ojos de Ranma.- Tu eres incapaz de entender lo que me pasa! Simplemente porque no te importo un comino! A nadie le importo!

Ranma se quedó totalmente petrificado con esas palabras y le costó reaccionar. En ese momento dos corrientes contrapuestas chocaron en su interior. ¿Qué es lo que debía decir en ese momento? Pensó en burlarse de ella como siempre, pero en vez de eso le surgió de los labios:

- A mi si que me importas…

Ella le miró fijamente, totalmente atónita al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y esa sorpresa pasó a la incredulidad.

- Ya… seguro… - replicó irónicamente.- Lo mismo que te importa Shampoo o cualquiera de tus otras prometidas.

- Akane, a donde pretendes llegar con todo esto?

- Yo? Que a donde pretendo llegar? A ninguna parte! No pretendo que sientas lástima de mi o cualquier otra cosa, Ranma.

El viento sopló con fuerza y una ola de aire revolvió el cabello de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No te entiendo Akane, lo siento mucho pero no entiendo tu actitud. Si no es por las galletas, por qué es?

- A veces pareces corto… - musitó tristemente mirando al suelo.- Es mucho más profundo… ¿Nunca te has sentido totalmente solo? Quiero decir… solo en espíritu…

El chico recordó su infancia. Los viajes con su padre por todo Japón para entrenarse. Aunque su progenitor se encontraba a su lado, estaba completamente solo, se sentía un poco vacío, en un niño con una niñez un tanto especial .

Vaciló al intentar dar una respuesta. La verdad es que desde que la conoció a ella ya no se sentía solo, era tan especial la compañía que había olvidado por completo los malos tragos de la infancia.

- Yo… - dijo él tímidamente.- siento que… que.. que…

El joven se vio incapaz de dar una respuesta. Le era muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos; tal vez a la rudeza de su carácter o simplemente porque jamás tuvo la ocasión de poder decirlos claramente. Y sentía miedo, mucho miedo, pero al ver la cara de ella, tan triste y desesperada… parecía como si la fueran a abandonar…

- Ranma… se de sobra que yo soy una más para ti… el hecho de que estemos prometidos por nuestros padres o vivamos bajo el mismo techo, nunca te ha supuesto alguna preferencia…

- Esto… - se atrevió a decir tras unos segundos de silencio.- … estas muy equivocada, Akane.

Por un momento ellos cruzaron su mirada y quedaron prendados de los ojos del otro, había comenzado a atardecer y el frío era cara vez más intenso.

- Po… por qué dices eso, Ranma?

- Yo pienso que tu… tu.. .tu… para mi… yo… yo…

Se sentía verdaderamente incapaz de expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía, era tal miedo y la desesperación que el causaba que parecía como intentar rodear la gran muralla china.

Una ráfaga de viento gélido se levantó precipitadamente. La muchacha sintió muchísimo frío y se cubrió los brazos con sus manos. Levantó al vista mirando a su prometido, con el pelo revuelto y una expresión poco firme en el rostro.

Ella entonces cerró sus ojos y se acercó a él; dudó por un momento, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos para mirarle… poco a poco se inclinó hacia el joven, hasta sentir su calor y, lentamente, abrió sus brazos y los posó sobre su espalda hasta aferrarle en un profundo abrazo.

Ranma se quedó en ese momento totalmente petrificado pero su cuerpo hizo una reacción involuntaria que fue corresponderle el abrazo. Así se quedaron unos minutos.

- Por una vez me gustaría que fueras sincero… - susurró ella.

- Si.. sincero?

- Nunca dices lo que piensas y si es así.. entonces me debes odiar por todas las veces que me has insultado.

- Eso no es cierto!!! - pareció dolerle ese comentario.- ¿Cómo puedo odiarte, Akane? ¿Cómo puedo odiarte si eres la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo?

La chica levantó al fin su mirada y contempló la cara de rabia de su prometido, que parecía que poco a poco se tornaba de un color rojizo.

- Es cierto que a veces eres estúpida, tienes el carácter de un hombre, la fragilidad y delicadeza de un ladrillo…

Akane comenzó a enfurecerse pero el joven de la trenza la interrumpió.

- .. sin embargo, aun así siento que no podría vivir sin ti.

Esas palabras le sorprendieron y calaron tanto a la chica que no supo que decir, la rabia había cesado y surgió un sentimiento de desconcierto tremendo.

- Ranma… acaso estás sugiriendo que yo a ti… yo… a ti…

Una parte del chico deseaba con todas sus fuerzas asentir con al cabeza; pero otra, ya sea por la costumbre intentaba negar.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? - pensó asustadísimo.- Puede que me lleve un buen puñetazo si lo hago…

Los ojos de su prometida le absorbían tanto que le era imposible escapar. Ella era preciosa, mucho más de lo que habría podido soñar y la tenía en esos momentos entre sus brazos, a punto de confesarle lo que sentía y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Apretó los dientes y al final se decidió. Ranma agarró fuertemente a Akane y la besó. Fue un beso rápido, muy rápido, apenas unas décimas de segundo pero fue más de lo que imaginó… tantas veces… un calambrazo recorrió su estómago y fue una sensación tanto o más satisfactoria que ganar cualquier pelea.

La volvió a mirar y notó el desconcierto en su cara. Creyó haber fastidiado todo al ver que ella no reaccionaba y cerró los ojos, apartando la mirada esperando un puñetazo o similar.

Pasaron los segundos y no notó nada, pero en un momento sintió las suaves manos de la muchacha acariciando su mejilla.

- Ranma… - susurró.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Acaso es que me quieres?

Ahí fue cuando al pobre muchacho se le cayeron todos los papeles… estaba en el momento cubre, el más álgido de toda su relación con su prometida… la había besado! Eso para él era una muestra lo suficientemente grande como para que las palabras quedaran obsoletas. Tragó saliva.

- me… me parece que con el bes… bes… que con eso se sobre entiende, Akane…

Sin embargo ella necesitaba escucharlo, no podía creer que al chico al que tanto amaba estuviera abrazado a ella, después de besarla, intentando confesar lo que sentía tímidamente…

- Y tú… Akane? Tu me… me…

Ella solamente sonrió. Veía la cara del joven totalmente ruborizada y con los labios fruncidos; según ella estaba totalmente adorable. Dejó escapar una pícara risa y se acercó a su cara hasta que podía notar su aliento.

- Ay Ranma… .- dijo tras un suspiro.- ¿En tanto tiempo no te habías dado cuenta?

La muchacha agarró fuertemente la camisa del chico con sus manos y cubrió esos escasos centímetros que quedaban y dejó que sus labios se tocasen, muy rapidamente… la joven le intentó mirar a los ojos en extremo sonrojada.

- Entonces… debo tomarlo como un… si? - se precipitó en decir Ranma.

- Emmmmm… me parece que sí… y tu respuesta? No me contestaste a mi pregunta…

La pareja sonrió y volvieron a juntar sus labios; al principio muy tímidamente, pero a medida que avanzaban los segundos tomaron confianzas y se hicieron más largos e intensos. Así permanecieron varios minutos, ajenos al frío y a la noche, pues le sol ya había caido cpor completo.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo Genma tras un poste de la electricidad.- Es que ahora mismo me sabe fatal interrumpirlos…

- Creo que lo mejor sería dejarles un poco más.- continuó Nabiki

- Estoy muy feliz!! - prosiguió Soun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Volvamos a casa y prepararé la cena.- siguió Kasumi.- Esta noche va a ser especial.

La familia se alejó cautelosamente de la escena dejando a la pareja con su momento mágico.

Ellos continuaban besándose. Era una sensación para ambos totalmente maravillosa, nada tenía comparación! Cada beso era como si les devolviese toda la energía, tanto tiempo sufriendo… Rompieron esa unión muy despacio, desgarrando cada segundo, disfrutando del momento y se miraron…

- Akane yo… yo… quisiera decirte que yo… yo… yo… yo…

- Adelante…

- Quiero que sepas que yo… yo… yo… (demonios! ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?) siento que yo.. yo… yo… te… te.. qu… qui… te quiero!!

- Tonto.- ella sacó la lengua bromeando.- No era tan difícil, verdad?

En el rostro de Ranma apareció una expresión de enfado, como si sintiera que ella se estaba burlando.

- Espero que no les digas lo mismo a tus otras prometidas, eh?

- Por mi parte no. Y espero que tú no beses ni tu a Ryoga ni a Kuno!! - se precipitó a decir malhumorado.

La muchacha le besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Yo también te quiero, y solamente a ti.- dijo pícaramente.

Hubo un momento de silencio y por fin notaron que la noche había caído por completo. Cada vez el frío era más intenso, aunque ellos no lo notaban ya.

- Creo que sería hora de volver a casa.- dijo él.- Se van a preocupar…

- Si, es cierto.

La pareja subió del canal hasta la calle y tomaron rumbo al dojo.

- Oye Akane… y cual fue el motivo de que te enfadaras al principio?

- Je, je…- por la expresión de su cara parecía que ya ni se acordaba.- Quien sabe… a lo mejor es que tenía frío de estar sin ti…

Ranma se quedó desconcertado y la joven esbozó una sonrisa.

- Nunca la entenderé!! - susurró el joven.

FIN

Escrito una fría tarde de invierno del enero de 2001

Notas de la autora: He estado bastante tiempo sin escribir fics!! ^^UUU Demasiado liada con los estudios! :-( y no me venía la inspiración ni el tiempo necesarios como para poder escribir nada de nada ;_; pero al fin pude hacer uno ^O^ Aún me quedan por terminar muchos que tengo pendientes y supongo que este ha sido para engrasarme n poco la maquinaria pensante :-P Espero que os haya gustado!!


End file.
